


Mine: Tonight and Onward

by Lunari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Art by RubbishTurtle, Biting, Bonding, Don't like abo then just imagine them as a kinky pair, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Girl get your towel, Marking, Mating, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Verse, PWP, Part two cause I'm a sucker, Pharah dick, Pharmercy, Possessive Pharah is possessive, Smut, Vibrators, Why abo, duh - Freeform, eat it up boys, this is my official and only response to the discourse between gency and pharmercy, this is now firmly abo, who knows - Freeform, writing corner abo works, you know who I'm talkin to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari
Summary: Movie night is usually boring, so the ladies decide to spice things up. However, a clingy ninja sets things down a different path.See the rest of the Mine omegaverse here: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WritingCornerABOWorks





	1. The Beginning

Angela stood nervously in front of the full-length mirror completely nude, arms crossed over her stomach as blue eyes tracked the dark woman stalking up behind her. Fareeha’s hands wrapped easily around the blonde’s wrists and tugged her hands away as she leaned forward, lips brushing against the woman’s pale ear. “Are you ready?” She asked, hands moving to Angela’s full hips and giving a squeeze, fingertips leaving kisses of color against her skin.

 

Angela shifted her weight, testing the feel of the plug nestled inside of her. She bit back a moan as her ass clenched around the large intrusion, head falling back to rest against Fareeha’s shoulder. Dark lips trailed along the column of her throat, a low rumble from the woman behind her. Fareeha’s hands tightened on Angela’s hips before tugging her backward, rutting into her supple ass with a bitten groan. “Out there tonight, you’re mine.” Fareeha’s hips snapped against her on the possessive term, sharp teeth against skin, a promise, a threat. “If you’re good, they won’t find out.” A dark chuckle as Fareeha kissed a path down her shoulder. “Though with the way I could smell you from down the hall, I’m not sure we can keep them from learning just  _ who _ you let fuck you senseless.” Angela groaned, a deep throaty sound, as her core clenched at her lover’s words. 

 

Fareeha stepped around her and knelt, a sly smirk on her lips as she looked up the pale planes of stomach and breasts before wrapping large hands around milky thighs and pulling Angela closer onto her waiting mouth. Fareeha trailed her fingertips down Angela’s leg to brace behind her knee before tugging the limb onto her shoulder, diving tongue first toward the delectable wetness waiting for her. A small whimper from Angela was the only warning given before a pale hand was shoved in Fareeha’s hair, fisting tightly and tugging her closer. A dark hand trailed forward, thumb brushing over already slick folds. 

 

Fareeha bit her lip as she sank two fingers into Angela, dark sooty eyes half lidded as she watched Angela’s tight heat envelop her pumping fingers, the blonde’s hands shooting to Fareeha’s shoulders as she rocked forward on weak knees, a small throaty whimper passing her pouted lips. With a smirk, Fareeha pulled her fingers away and traced the wet digits over her own lip teasingly before swiping her tongue around both, eyes still locked on Angela’s. When her fingers were clean, Fareeha gave a tap to a pale ankle and Angela lifted her foot obediently before following with the other, allowing Fareeha to guide a simple pair of panties up her legs, tugging them tight against her weeping core.

 

Fareeha rocked back on her heels with a smirk, hand blindly reaching behind her for the last bit of Angela’s accessories. Above her, Angela caught her lip between her teeth, eyes flashing with excitement as she spotted the toy. A dark finger tugged Angela’s panties to the side as Fareeha held the toy up to Angela. “Wet this, please,” though both knew the polite term was anything but. Angela leaned forward, chasing the vibrator with an open mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sinking down to thoroughly coat it. Fareeha quirked an eyebrow at the omega’s eagerness, driving the toy deeper into her lover’s mouth with a sinful smirk. 

 

One of Angela’s hands shot to Fareeha’s wrist to grip tightly, keeping her Egyptian from pushing the toy deeper, her eyes already watering as the toy pressed against the back of her throat. A dark chuckle rumbled from Fareeha’s chest. “You can take more,  _ ya amar _ .” Her lips twisted the endearing phrase, turning it darker, sinister. Fareeha stood suddenly, free hand wrapping around the back of Angela’s head as the other thrust the toy intimately into her mouth, dark eyes locked on watery blue. She leaned forward to kiss the corner of Angela’s stretched lips, tongue darting out to catch the saliva trailing down her chin. She drew a wet trail from her lips to the blonde’s ear before nipping at the lobe. “You’ve done well.” She praised, her deep timbre causing gooseflesh to erupt across pale skin.

 

A dark hand tapped between Angela’s trembling thighs and she spread them immediately, mouth dropping open to release the toy. Fareeha gave it a few more pumps against Angela’s tongue before trailing the tip down her neck, over a breast, around her navel, before firmly thrusting it into her quivering pussy. Angela cried out in pleasure as the vibrator slid into her tight hole, pressed snugly against the large plug in her ass, her hips rolling into the sensation.

 

Fareeha growled, her teeth threateningly resting against Angela’s neck until the woman calmed herself. “If you come now, I will be very disappointed in you.” With a whimper, Angela let her head fall to the side, submitting completely to her alpha. Fareeha kissed the spot as a reward, laving over the skin with her tongue. The Egyptian gave a few final pumps of the toy before pushing it as deep as possible, her fingers playing across Angela’s clit before snapping the tight panties back in place. She lazily sauntered away, fingers already in her mouth as she sucked them clean, her other hand distractedly fiddling with her phone.

 

“Now,” She said, a dark glint in her eyes as she rested casually against the bedpost, arm slung over her stomach and feet crossed at the ankles. It took Fareeha a moment to gather her thoughts, the sight of Angela stood in nothing but tight blue panties, the way she stood slightly pigeon toed as she adjusted to the double penetration of two fairly large objects, the slight open mouthed pant as she fought off the pleasure coursing through her… Fareeha nearly took her there on the floor. She shook her head slightly, focusing once more on the phone in her hand. “I’ll be using this to keep you in line.” A flick of a dark thumb over the phone’s screen and the vibrator burst to life, nearly bringing Angela to her knees. Fareeha’s lips stretched in a dark, lopsided grin as Angela gripped the nearby dresser to keep herself standing, breath escaping in staccato bursts, a moan carried along with them as she clenched her knees. Fareeha grinned darkly. “I see you enjoy level four.”

 

Angela looked up with trepidation in her bright blue eyes. “Four..?” Fareeha only smiled and made for the door, tossing the rest of her commands over her shoulder. “Get dressed and join us for the movie. Don’t be late.” And she was gone, leaving the blonde to dress.

 

* * *

 

The movie was droning on in the background, some comedy if the laughter from the three other agents was anything to go by. Of course, knowing her teammates, it could be a horror if laughter was the deciding factor. Fareeha sighed, glancing around the dark room as she lounged against the armrest of the couch, one leg thrown up on the cushions, the other dangling from the edge as her foot swung distractedly. Jesse and Hanzo were lounging on a couch off to the side, their seat strategically chosen to allow for their usual movie night heavy petting. 

 

She scowled as she glanced at her nearest neighbor. Every movie night that he could attend, Genji would always choose a seat at random but as soon as the blonde doctor arrived, he would make an excuse to move closer. Fareeha grinned darkly to herself, the beta was completely transparent in his admiration of the medic, but after tonight, perhaps he’d know his place.

 

If her omega ever showed up, that is.   
  
She heaved a sigh as she dropped her head into her hand, staring blankly at the large screen on the wall, absently running her thumb over the dial on her phone’s screen, teasing it between levels two and three. Perhaps a bit of motivation would have her doctor moving a bit faster.

 

Fareeha bit her lip, smirking as dark eyes flashed to the other occupants in the room, ensuring they were adequately distracted, before swinging the dial to the fifth notch. All eyes shot to the door as a crash sounded followed by Swiss curses. Before the door could even open, Genji was on his feet and moving to it. When he opened it, Angela was leaning against the doorframe red-faced and wide-eyed, clutching her blanket like a lifeline. The Japanese man placed a gentle arm around the woman’s shoulders and quietly whispered to her. Fareeha’s ears perked, picking up the inquiries into Angela’s health.

 

The blonde shook her head at Genji’s question of needing the sick bay and took a step into the room. The ninja followed her diligently, hand smoothing over her tense shoulders. As they passed by the Egyptian, the alpha’s hand shot out and wrapped around Angela’s wrist, roughly dragging her to the couch to sit between her legs. Genji watched as Angela winced as she was pulled to the couch and he moved forward to comfort her once more but was met by a deep rumbling growl. He met Fareeha’s dark glare before slowly moving to the opposite end of the couch as if avoiding a fierce predator, though judging from the alpha’s glare and bared teeth, he was. Once Genji was seated, he made sure to angle his body so he could easily see the movie and keep an eye on the blonde’s safety.

 

Angela merely cleared her throat and threw the blanket over herself as she propped her heels on the couch cushion, hoping to dispel the awkward aura growing between the alpha and beta. At an insistent tugging on an elbow and hip, Angela allowed Fareeha to tug her backward into the pilot’s chest. Her blue eyes widened as Fareeha propped her hand against her bent knee, displaying her phone’s screen as she thumbed the dial to four. 

 

On the screen, the movie had shifted to a space battle, the loud scene effectively masking Angela’s shaky breath and Fareeha’s next words.

 

“I seem to recall,” Fareeha rumbled against the shell of Angela’s ear, tongue sneaking out to tease at her skin. “That you had a particularly  _ pleasurable _ response to this setting.” A soft keening noise slipped past Angela’s defenses and she pressed her knees together, her hands smoothing over her blanket to ensure no one could see beneath it. Her face was schooled into a practiced expression of disinterest but sweat was beginning to gather at her hairline. Fareeha could feel her quivering.

 

From his perch at the opposite end of the couch, Genji watched them warily, his fist clenching and unfurling as it rested on his knee, his fingers digging into his pants as Fareeha over exaggerated a shiver and tucked her arms beneath the blanket. He went back to watching the movie but kept tossing tensed glances their way.

 

Beneath the blanket, Fareeha’s fingers trailed over pale thighs, teasing the heated flesh as she stared blankly at the screen. Her lip quirked up as she felt Angela stiffen against her before the blonde pushed back defiantly. With a rumbling growl and a firm hand, Fareeha tugged Angela’s thigh to the side to spread her open. “No.” Fareeha commanded with a harsh voice, nipping at the shell of Angela’s ear. Instantly the blonde’s head fell to the side as she bared her neck, one hand gripping at Fareeha’s knee and the other falling limp at her side. Genji tensed further, turning as if to intervene. Dark eyes shot to the cyborg as she lowered her mouth to Angela’s offered throat, Fareeha’s lip curling over her teeth in a feral snarl as she tugged Angela closer, one hand crossing over the woman’s chest, the other covering her dripping pussy protectively, fingers pressing deliciously against her clit. Even without his enhanced senses, Genji was sure to hear the low rumble vibrating from Fareeha’s chest as she sank her teeth into pale skin, see the flush creeping over Angela’s features, smell the pheromones the omega was releasing.

 

With an evil smirk, Fareeha glared at the man, hooking her chin over Angela’s shoulder as she tugged the blanket closer to the pair before picking up her phone. “Genji, pick a number between one and ten.” He sat there dumbfounded for a moment before apprehensively mumbling his answer. “How disappointing.” Fareeha lamented as she dialed the vibrator down to three. Angela slumped against her in relief but quickly realized her mistake as Fareeha’s fingers tugged her panties to the side before swirling over her swollen clit.

 

“Shall we try a different number this time, Genji?” Fareeha asked again, chuckling as she felt Angela tense against her, at war with the desire to grind against her fingers and pull away to save her overly sensitive clit. This time when the Japanese man answered, Fareeha laughed darkly. 

 

Angela’s words were barely audible. “Mein Gott… nein… bitte, Liebe.” The blonde’s head fell back to Fareeha’s shoulder as the dial was cranked to seven, her mouth open in a silent scream as she fought off the impending orgasm, desire to hide their actions forgotten as she struggled to contain herself. A quick kiss was dropped to the sweating flesh just under her ear followed swiftly by Fareeha’s whispered permission to come. Angela wasted no time, allowing herself to come undone as the vibrator pulsed within her, Fareeha’s fingers skipping over her clit.

 

Fareeha’s eyes never left the ninja as the omega broke apart silently between them.

 

“Do you see, yamaam.” Fareeha purred into the blonde’s ear, thumbing down the vibrations and her movements slowing as Angela came down from her high. Fareeha’s eyes remained locked on Genji as she dipped her fingertips between Angela’s soaked folds. “Can you feel it? Smell it?” She flicked the dial up briefly before returning it to its previous low setting, grinning as she saw the ninja tense. “He wants you,” Fareeha said on a dark moan, rutting herself into Angela’s ass to relieve some of the building pressure between her own legs. She nudged Angela’s thighs further apart, teasingly dipping her fingers deeper into Angela’s wet heat. “He wants what’s mine, yamaam.” Her voice took on a threatening tone. Angela’s back stiffened and her face flushed as she sensed the change in the woman behind her, already knowing where her alpha was going.

 

“He needs to know,” Fareeha commanded, trailing her teeth over the medic’s neck in warning. Angela hesitated and Fareeha drew the patch of skin into her mouth, pulling a withering moan from the omega.

 

“Yours.” The word was simple, a breath over quivering lips. Angela’s head rolled to the side as she squirmed sluggishly against Fareeha, anxious for freedom, release, anything but the in-between the alpha was keeping her balanced on.

 

“That’s right,” Fareeha mumbled against the flushed expanse of Angela’s neck, feathering the abused flesh with the tiniest of kisses. Without warning, Fareeha sank two fingers into Angela, her fingertips bumping against the vibrator before curling against her front wall. Fareeha’s eyes bore into Genji’s, the man still sitting forward as if ready to pounce. “Mine.” Genji visibly twitched at the Egyptian’s declaration. Her thumb pressed harshly into Angela’s clit and she ratcheted the dial back up to seven. “Come for me, Angela. Show him who leaves you quivering, who makes your pussy this drenched, this tight and eager.” Blue eyes cracked open, blearily locking on the man not two feet from her trembling knees and curling toes. Fareeha’s hot breath on her ear, the two fingertips rocking against her overly sensitive nerves, the thumb on her clit, the vibrator teasing deep within her, vibrations echoing through the anal plug, all culminated to a mind shattering orgasm as Angela’s eyes rolled back, lids fluttering as the pleasure coursed through her. The Egyptian turned the toy up higher and Angela swiftly buried her face in Fareeha’s neck to muffle her cries as another brutal orgasm rocked her.

 

“Bitte…” The shaky word was nearly lost against Fareeha’s skin but the pilot slowly brought the vibrator to its off setting before carefully withdrawing her fingers. Fareeha smirked, a low hum tickling Angela’s nose. 

 

The two lay there for a few moments, Fareeha holding a staring contest with the cyborg and Angela twitching, legs lax and parted as the last few waves of pleasure coursed through her. Fareeha drew lazy circles over the blonde’s mound, fingers teasing at the bundle of nerves any time Angela began to calm. The blonde stretched up to nuzzle against Fareeha’s strong jaw, still in a haze. Fareeha quickly turned to capture the medic’s lips, rocking her fingers into her abused pussy once more, swallowing the cry that walked the line between pleasure and pain. A chuckle from the Egyptian as she pulled away, her fingers dragging up and over Angela’s clit, her free hand sliding the dial to a lazy one before pocketing her phone and giving the woman a small tap on her outer thigh.

 

“Head on back, ya amar. I’ll be there shortly.” She said this loud enough for the man to hear but as Angela stood on shaky legs, Fareeha hooked a finger in the collar of her shirt, tugging her back to whisper directly into her ear. “You have a bit of work to do when I get back.” Fareeha caught a pale hand and tugged it to the apex of her thighs, to the impressive bulge that was straining the zipper. “I expect you to be ready.” And Angela was released, pushed toward the door. She made her way toward the hallway, steps awkward and uneven as she tugged the blanket securely around herself.

 

When the door was closed behind the medic, Fareeha stood and stretched out her limbs, tossing a halfhearted wave to Jesse when she noticed him looking her way. The cowboy simply went back to his own escapades, ignoring her.

 

Fareeha took a casual step toward the ninja before leaning menacingly over him, nose inches from his. “You see, that one is mine. So you can stop panting after her like a horny dog.” She reached up and gave him a pat on the cheek with the hand that had been deep within Angela only moments ago, a wet handprint left behind. “Enjoy that as long as you can,” Fareeha growled, pointedly looking at the sticky wetness on his face. “It’s the closest you’ll get to her.”

 

With that, Fareeha straightened and turned, heading out the door and toward her waiting omega.


	2. The End

Fareeha stalked through the door, dark feral eyes casting over the small room before resting on Angela’s hunched form as she leaned against a stack of drawers. The blonde was clutching her knees together, fingers curled against the cool metal of the chest and tear-filled eyes shot to the pilot. Her eyes flashed briefly with fear as Fareeha made a show of pulling out her phone.

 

A low rumble echoed from Fareeha’s chest as she took in the look of the omega, timidly holding herself upright and mimicking a scared fawn before the alpha flipped the dial to zero and closed out of the app, her phone tossed to the side. Within the span of a few heartbeats, Fareeha was at Angela’s side, dark hand threading through white-blonde locks and tugging none too gently, forcing the medic to turn to face the alpha.

 

Fareeha’s nose trailed against a pale cheekbone, her lips ghosting over chilled flesh in a sensual dance. Dark, half-lidded eyes bore into Angela’s as the alpha’s hot breath fanned over parted and bitten lips before crashing into them, claiming them. Against the metal chest, Angela’s fingers twitched before her hands snapped to Fareeha’s hips, whimpering into the taller woman’s mouth. Fareeha pulled back, nose nuzzling against nose as umber eyes cracked open to gaze at the omega through sooty lashes.

 

Her fingers trailed down over Angela’s trembling abdomen before teasing against the tiny shorts covering her soaked pussy. Dark lips feathered along Angela’s throat, smirking as Fareeha felt the omega swallow thickly before her head fell to the side, hopeful for a kiss, a lick, a bite. A small whine was pulled from her throat as she felt her alpha’s fingers pressing against her abused folds.

 

“You did very well, Kätzchen.” Fareeha felt Angela’s reaction to the Arabic tinted German, the blonde’s hips reflexively rolling against the large hand at her apex. The omega softly cried out as both pain and pleasure rocked her. Fareeha shushed her quietly as she dropped butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulder. “Quiet now.” She admonished, dark hands sliding beneath the small shorts and panties, fingers digging into Angela’s ample ass. “Let me take care of you.” And she was lifting Angela from her shaky feet and carrying her to the bed.

 

Once she was strewn across the bed, Fareeha stepped back to admire the blonde, dark fingers brushing against Angela’s thigh. Red cheeks, bitten lips, quivering abdomen and soaked shorts. Fareeha moaned, the sound of lust morphing into a growl when Angela locked eyes with her, blue eyes blown black. Fareeha was on her in a handful of seconds, bracing herself over the omega, free hand grasping at Angela’s jaw and pulling her into a deep kiss. Fareeha’s breath caught and her eyes snapped open when she felt a small hand brush against the bulge in her boxers.

 

She was on her knees above Angela in a flash, dark hands moving to capture the omega’s with a growl. “As much as I would love to be deep in that beautiful throat,” Her fingers trailed down Angela’s neck, causing the blonde to whimper. “I need to take care of you first. So be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself.” She leaned down to brush her lips across Angela’s forehead before kissing a path down her chest, large hands catching the waistband of her shorts and panties and tugging them down. A small hiss came from Angela as the cold air of Fareeha’s room brushed against her wet folds, her knees clenching together to protect herself from the chill. A hot mouth was on her knee, the only warning before Fareeha was parting her thighs and crawling between them. One arm wrapped around Angela’s leg, hand smoothing over her still quaking stomach and the other hand stopped just shy of touching Angela’s apex. With a few calming whispered words, Fareeha’s fingers delved within her wet heat, fingertip looping through a small ring at the base of the toy.

 

“Breathe and relax.” Was Fareeha’s only command before her teeth found purchase on the milky thigh at her cheek, a distraction as the vibrator was pulled gently from within her. Angela’s sharp cry fell into a moan, eyes cracking open just in time to see Fareeha lap at the toy with an eager tongue. When she cleaned the last of the omega’s essence from it, she dropped it to the floor before crawling forward once more, the flat of her tongue smoothing over Angela’s swollen folds. Fareeha’s ears perked as she heard the soft purr coming from the blonde. She grinned and made another gentle swipe over the glistening mound as her fingers moved to the plug nestled in Angela’s ass.

 

“Leave it.” Came the small voice and Fareeha smirked.

 

“Kitten, it will be much more comfortable for you if I remove it.” Angela only whined in response, a pitiful sound that she was sure to be embarrassed by later, once her heat had passed. Fareeha’s next response was a throaty mumble. “The things I’m planning on doing to you, it’ll only be in the way.” And at Angela’s aroused gasp, lithe fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and eased it from her clenching ass before dropping it on the carpet.

 

Once Angela was free of her two torture devices, she rolled forward, eager mouth already open and chasing the bulge pressing against Fareeha’s boxers, hands grabbing at the slim hips of the alpha and tugging her closer. Fareeha only chuckled, her hand sweeping through messy blonde bangs as she gazed down at the woman. Angela met her eyes before dragging her lips along the cotton, teeth clacking against the small button holding them closed. Fareeha gripped the back of Angela’s neck firmly, rolling her hips as the blonde scrambled to tug the bit of clothing down toned legs. The alpha’s free hand moved to Angela’s jawline before tracing beneath, gripping at the woman’s jaw and tugging her forward. With a wet smack, Angela’s mouth was open and dropping over the engorged shaft, tongue curling against the thick flesh.

 

Fareeha grunted, shallowly thrusting into Angela’s mouth and at a small hum of pleasure from the blonde, the alpha was pulling her further onto her cock. Fareeha’s fingertips danced along Angela’s throat as she palmed the blonde’s chin, tugging her along the alpha’s thick shaft. The Egyptian growled as the head of her cock teased at the back of her omega’s throat, bumping it slightly before Angela’s throat clenched around her. Fareeha exhaled roughly, the sound somewhere between a hiss and gasp as both hands snapped to the back of Angela’s head, fingers entwining in blonde locks and pulling.

 

Angela’s fingers scrambled for purchase on Fareeha’s hips as the large cock fucked her throat, watery blue eyes locked on the alpha as she loomed above her. Fareeha trailed a hand forward, fingertip brushing along Angela’s stretched lips. She could feel the hot puffs of air against her hand as Angela frantically pulled in breaths between deep thrusts. With a sadistic grin, Fareeha pushed her hips forward on an exhale and held herself there for a moment, fingers brushing over darkening cheeks.

 

“Beautiful.” Fareeha moaned, pushing herself impossibly deeper before pulling away. Hands smoothed over Angela’s hair and flushed cheek as she sucked in greedy breaths, air fanning over the soaked cock bobbing at her chin.

 

Fareeha’s hand that was still buried in Angela’s hair tugged her up to meet dark lips, greedily pulling moans from the blonde as she plundered her mouth. With a final tug of lip between teeth, Fareeha trailed kisses along Angela’s cheekbone, tongue darting out to trace the shell of her ear. “Strip and lay down.” She rumbled and a shivering moan echoed in Fareeha’s ear. Angela pulled herself backwards to lay properly on the bed before tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side, her breath caught in her throat as Fareeha stalked over her, hands and knees braced on their side of the quivering blonde.

 

Fareeha drew her into another deep kiss as she maneuvered a pale leg to wrap over her hip, the tip of her cock resting against Angela’s petaled and weeping folds. Angela threw an arm around Fareeha’s shoulders, holding her firm when the kiss was broken, forehead resting against forehead as they locked eyes.

 

Angela’s eyes rolled back and Fareeha’s jaw dropped open as Fareeha slowly sank into hot, needy muscle. Fareeha sighed a quivering breath as she rolled her hips, seating herself fully in the whimpering blonde. Nails dug into her shoulder as Angela mewled beneath her and Fareeha smirked as she thrust again, setting a slow, sensual pace. Her lips trailed over flushed pale skin, teasing at nipples, collarbones and jawline.

 

When her teeth scraped along the join between neck and shoulder, Angela tossed her head to the side and froze, a delicious whimper pulled from her throat. “Please…” She panted and Fareeha merely chuckled as she dragged her teeth over the omega’s pulsepoint once more.

 

Fareeha’s tongue flicked out to tease at the bit of flesh her instincts were commanding her to bite, to claim, to mark and Angela trembled beneath her. “Easy, I’ve more things planned for you.” The alpha dropped a kiss against the spot and jogged her hips firmly, a grin bloomed on her lips as Angela moaned deeply. A dark hand tugged Angela’s leg a bit higher up on Fareeha’s waist and she rolled her hips again.

 

Blue eyes shot open to meet the alpha’s as Fareeha bottomed out within her, pale hands gripping at shoulders, neck, biceps, whatever they could flutter to as shocks of pleasure streaked through her. Her own hips rolled up to meet the alpha’s as they slowly fucked, her breath harshly worked from her with every thrust. Her hand found purchase in black hair, the other pressed against Fareeha’s strong jaw, thumb tracing her tattoo.

 

Fareeha’s eyes fell closed at the sensation as she slowly rocked within the blonde, one hand scooping under the woman’s head while the other kept her braced above the writhing omega. A burst of emotion struck her as she relished this rare, sensual love making that Angela’s heats usually prevented. She tugged Angela’s head upward and met her in a kiss, swallowing the soft moans and cries as she sped up the roll of her hips.

 

Angela let her head drop back, eyes boring into the woman’s above her. “I love you.” She whispered. Fareeha leaned forward and kissed away a small tear that had broken past Angela’s lashes, kissing her way along Angela’s cheek and onto her forehead.

 

“As I love you.” She returned as she leaned back to allow her hand access to Angela’s breast, thumb teasing at the nipple and drawing a moan from the blonde. The hand in her hair tightened to nearly painful levels and she chuckled, kissing along the pale forearm. Her eyes fell closed once more as the hand relaxed, her lips traveling further along Angela’s arm before freezing. Her eyes snapped open as her hips and hand stilled.

 

Angela looked up at her, concern on her features as Fareeha sat immobile, eyes and nostrils wide with her cheek against Angela’s upper arm.

 

The upper arm Genji had grasped earlier that night when she nearly fell through the common room’s doorway.

 

Umber eyes flashed with rage as Fareeha looked down at the blonde before slightly softening as Angela cringed away from the angry and territorial alpha. With the last of her rational though, Fareeha withdrew and growled out one command. “Turn.” The word emphasised by a none-too-gentle hand on Angela’s hip to help her flip onto her hands and knees. Fareeha’s hand splayed over Angela’s back and slid up to rest between her shoulders before pressing her chest down into the sheets. Dark fingers moved further to grip Angela’s shoulder and she thrust forward, impaling the omega in one swift move before picking up a fast and brutal pace.

 

Beneath her, Angela cried out, a stream of moans, profanities and pleas falling from her lips as Fareeha fell further and further into her rut. A small pool of drool was forming on the sheets as she lay open mouthed and panting as the alpha drove into her, her eyes fluttering as Fareeha gripped her supple ass, the other bracing against the back of her head.

 

“Mine.” The alpha growled among grunts as she slammed her hips forward relentlessly, dark eyes boring into Angela’s upper arm, lips pulled over her teeth in a snarl.

 

Angela whimpered as Fareeha’s fingers dug into her asscheek before mewling out a small “Yours.” Fareeha snapped out a growl as her hand tugged Angela’s hips back to meet her own. “Yours, yours, yours…” Angela chanted with every thrust, rising in pitch as Fareeha began bottoming out on each push, the head of her cock hitting the blonde’s cervix and causing waves of pain tinted pleasure to shoot up her spine.

 

Fareeha’s eyes shot to Angela’s pink face at a cry of “Yours, my alpha.” The hand she had planted on the back of the blonde’s head tightened in her hair, Fareeha’s other arm snaking beneath the omega and tugging her up. Fareeha’s hand slid down to brush against Angela’s clit, fingers skipping over her abused labia in quick strokes as her other hand tugged Angela’s head to the side. Angela’s hands gripped Fareeha’s arm in an effort to stay upright, trusting her alpha’s strength over her own quivering thighs.

 

Her teeth trailed along Angela’s shoulder as she neared her climax, the base of her cock already swelling with her knot. Fareeha’s hand moved to grip Angela’s throat, holding her securely in place but not restricting her airways. At a panted “Please…” Fareeha slammed her hips up, lodging herself fully in Angela’s heated core as her teeth sank deep into flesh.

 

Marked, claimed, mated, _mine._

 

Fareeha slowly came out of her rut, her mind clearing from the feral haze as she emptied herself within the blonde, shuddering out a breath as she felt velvety walls clenching and milking her. The burst of heat had Angela coming undone and she came with a cry to the ceiling, her hands flitting back to hold on to Fareeha’s hips. Angela’s fluttering walls pulled even more from Fareeha and the blonde moaned as she was filled.

 

By the time they both came down from their highs, Fareeha was shaking on her knees, strength sapped from her muscles and Angela was slightly squirming, enjoying the feel of being filled with her alpha’s seed to the point of bursting. Fareeha gently maneuvered them to their sides, careful of their tie and once they were comfortable, she pulled Angela into her arms, content to wait out their joining in a sleepy daze.

 

When Fareeha felt the swelling lessen, she rolled her hips and pulled free, drawing a weakened mewl from the blonde who clenched her legs toghether as she felt Fareeha’s essence dripping to the sheets. The alpha only chuckled and stood, intent on a shower. A pale hand shot out to stop her and when she glanced down to her omega, Fareeha’s breath caught.

 

Angela sat curled up on the bed, blue eyes blazing and bruised and bloody mark proudly displayed on her neck. A bit higher than was the normal placement of an alpha’s mark, but harder to hide. The blonde scooted to the edge of the bed and dropped her feet over as both hands moved to grip Fareeha’s hips, her half-hard cock at eye level. Angela took the soaked cock into her mouth, pulling a hiss from the woman above her. Both of Fareeha’s hands shot to the back of Angela’s head.

 

She bobbed over Fareeha with a few lewd slurps and pops before pulling away, her hand continuing to work Fareeha’s nearly bursting shaft as she rested her cheek against a jutting hipbone. “I’m not going to be the only one with a name tag, schatz.”

 

Fareeha’s eyes darted down to Angela in alarm just as the blonde’s teeth sank into the skin just over her hipbone, the shocking pleasure from the mark slamming her into another orgasm as she released on Angela’s pumping fist.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Fareeha’s quarters hissed open and the two nearly tumbled over Genji as he stood waiting. Angela’s eyes darted to the floor, her cheeks pinking as she mumbled a quiet “Hello, Genji.”

 

Fareeha merely glanced down her nose at him. He moved as if to speak and Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela from behind and rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, the movement conveniently tugging the neck of her shirt enough to give Genji a glimpse of Angela’s mark. Fareeha grinned when the ninja froze.

 

The alpha straightened and gave the blonde a tap on the rear to send her down the hallway. Just as Fareeha passed the ninja, she spoke quietly. “Told you she was mine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by RubbishTurtle - https://rubbishturtle.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me start out by saying holy COW you guys! I never thought when I first posted chapter one that we'd get even half of the hits this has, but you've blown me away yet again by getting to 10,000!
> 
> As a thank you, here's chapter three of sin.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

It began like any other mission. The moment Fareeha donned the Raptora, the alpha’s entire demeanor changed. It was as if Fareeha took a backseat, allowing the alpha to reign, predatory with a cold, calculating stare and a desire to protect, to bring righteous fury upon those that threatened her team.

 

She stalked the length of the dropship, the heavy boots of her suit thudding against the diamond patterned metal. The team had been briefed on the situation at hand and while seizing stolen tech from a Talon base was nearly routine, Pharah was on edge. 

 

The  _ alpha _ was on edge.

 

Fareeha had been awoken by Angela’s sweet musk that morning as the blonde stood shaking in their shared room, hands frantically twisting the lid from her bottle of emergency suppressants. Their marking had thrown off her cycles and though their bond was months ago, she was still fighting sudden or late heats. Fareeha had been frozen by both the rally call for the mission and startled crystal blue eyes. While a heat wasn’t unwanted, they both knew the mission took precedence. 

 

Though as the hours wore on, Angela’s alluring scent teased at Fareeha’s nose and coated her tongue. The mission seemed more and more pointless. The alpha huffed, blowing a firm gust of breath from her nose as if to clear it of pheromones. She turned away, eyes locking on the projected map for any bit of distraction. The sooner the mission was over, the better.

 

* * *

Mercy stood in what seemed to be a thrown together lab, packing anything pertaining to her stolen tech into a plastic crate. She tried to move as little as possible, as every shift her her thighs sent a shock of pleasure up her spine. Her suppressants were keeping her coherent, but were doing nothing to stop the quakes of desire, the pull toward her alpha. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” The voice started her and she spun, the movement rubbing her thighs against each other, the tight flight suit pressing against her clit deliciously so and she tumbled back against the desk. Mercy braced herself against the desk, fighting down the orgasm that threatened her resolve as she met mismatched eyes.

 

“Moira.” Mercy stated, silently cursing her breathy voice.

 

“Angela.” Moira mocked as she sauntered closer with a dark smirk on her lips. “My haven’t you filled out since I last saw you.” Her eyes raked pointedly over Mercy’s breasts and the blonde visibly fought the urge to cover herself. “Such a shame I didn’t take you when I had the chance.”

 

Mercy’s hands tightened against the desk as she leaned back, praying that her mic was picking up the altercation. “You never  _ had _ the chance.” 

 

Moira hummed, giving a flippant shrug of her shoulders. “I’ve never been one to wait for opportunity. I’d much rather make my own.”

 

The veiled words settled around them as Mercy took in the situation, the dire position she was in. She leaned further away.

 

Moira made a show of inhaling. “And yet, opportunity is dropped into my lap. Not only the omega that caught my attention years ago, but,” another inhale, “one in heat?” She moved closer, clawed hand reaching forward, the tips of her nails barely touching Mercy’s trembling jaw. Moira seemed to relish in the combined scents of heat and terror, smirking as she spoke. “I think it’s time to take what’s mi-”   
  
Moira’s hand was wrenched away, the force of it sending her off balance. “Touch her again and you’re dead.”

 

The woman’s shock didn’t last long as she shifted her attention to the alpha now stood between her and the blonde. She smiled as she mused aloud. “Opportunity once again thrust upon me and I’ve never been one to settle. Not when such an improvement can be made.” She stepped toward Pharah, only slightly pausing when the blonde tensed and began to growl. “Oh, you want her? How quaint. However, just like your research,” she spread her arms theatrically, “I’ll take what you  _ think _ is yours for my own needs.”

 

Before Moira could move, a dull thud echoed in the room and she dropped to the floor, an angry Tracer stood behind her with her pistol gripped tightly. “‘Bout time she stopped talking, innit?”

 

* * *

 

“I understand Fareeha, but it’s my  _ job. _ She was taken by force and she needs a medical evaluation.”

 

Fareeha stalked in front of the medbay door, still on edge. “I want you nowhere near that  _ creature _ . Someone else can do her eval, I want you back in our room.”

 

“Fareeha-”   
  
“ _ Please. _ ” The one word echoed in Angela’s mind as she finally paused long enough to take in the alpha before her. Fareeha was angry, yes, but there was also the sharp scent of fear in the hallway. “Assign someone else to the task and go to our room.” Fareeha all but begged, a bit of alpha tenor leaking into her words as her hands moved to Angela’s waist and gripped tight.

 

Angela swallowed, hand moving to cup Fareeha’s jaw, her thumb caressing warm skin. With a tug she guided Fareeha into a hug and the alpha immediately nuzzled into Angela’s neck, teeth resting against her mark. Both women basked in the glow of warmth and security, Fareeha drawing in Angela’s scent with deep breaths. Angela softly purred, calming her alpha even further.

 

“Okay.” Angela spoke and Fareeha nearly collapsed against her in relief. “But I expect you there as soon as you’re done with your debrief.”   
  
Fareeha smirked, dropping a kiss to Angela’s forehead. “Yes ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Fareeha entered their shared quarters and was immediately hit with an assault of undeniably-in-heat omega. As if in a daze, she made her way to their bedroom door, shedding her clothing as she moved. She gave the door a courtesy knock before entering and the sight that met her left her speechless.

 

Angela lay naked on the bed, propped against their many pillows. One leg was bent, her foot tucked nearly against her rear, the other long leg stretched down the length of the bed. Her fingers idly moved against her visibly dripping pussy, fingertip teasing her clit as she softly mewled at the arrival of her alpha.

 

At the pitiful sound, Fareeha crossed the room in an instant. She crawled up the bed, trapping Angela beneath her, one hand lightly gripping Angela’s jaw and pulling her into a kiss. It was slow, powerful, and left both of them breathless. Fareeha moaned into Angela’s mouth as the blonde raised her leg, adding just the right amount of pressure to her straining cock, giving the alpha something to rut against. Fareeha nipped at Angela’s lower lip as her fingers delved between silken folds. Her low moan shifted to a near growl as Angela’s walls clenched around her probing fingers.

 

Angela, taking advantage of Fareeha’s distraction, gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away, rolling Fareeha to her back. In an effort to not break the kiss, Angela moved with her and comfortably straddled the Egyptian. Pink lips moved to trail down Fareeha’s neck, pausing there to breathe her in. Her alpha’s natural sandalwood scent was nearly overpowered by the grease, hot metal and gunpowder of her Raptora but, Angela noted with a smile as she dragged her tongue down to tease a pebbled nipple, her alpha wouldn’t be Fareeha without the added smells.

 

She spent some time at Fareeha’s breast, tongue cupping and flattening before drawing the sensitive flesh into her mouth, suckling and nipping. Beneath her Fareeha squirmed, hands moving to dig fingers into blonde tresses. Angela gently pulled away with a small noise, pale fingers moving up to pull Fareeha’s hands from her hair. 

 

“Let me take care of you for once.” Angela said on a whisper as she dropped open mouthed kisses down Fareeha’s abdomen. Fareeha groaned in frustration but let her fingers twist into the sheets instead. With a victorious smile, Angela nipped at the mark proudly placed on Fareeha’s hip bone before dragging her tongue up the length of Fareeha’s cock, lips teasing at the hot flesh.

 

Fareeha hissed as Angela sank down, the blonde gagging slightly before relaxing her throat and taking her fully into her mouth. The alpha fought the urge to thrust, commanding her hips stay still and let Angela set the pace. At a particularly pleasurable suckle Fareeha moaned, deep and low, biting her lip as Angela bobbed slowly above her.

 

The slow pace was nearly torture as Angela’s heat driven musk grew stronger and Fareeha’s instincts called to claim, regain control,  _ fuck _ her omega. Yet there was something breathtaking about the blonde as she curled against Fareeha, pretty mouth stretched over thick flesh. Fareeha gripped the sheets tighter, strong fingers nearly ripping the fabric.

 

Angela pulled away, swirling her tongue around the tip, whimpering as she descended once more, slow and teasing. Her hand shifted to grip around Fareeha’s base as she let a bit of saliva drip to lubricate her palm. She pulled away just enough to work the tip with her lips and tongue, her hand picking up where her mouth left off. A tightening of her hand, a firm suckle and swirl of her tongue, crystal blue eyes flashing up to meet hers tightened the coil twisting in Fareeha’s chest, and she thrust upwards into Angela’s mouth.

 

The omega pulled away with a tutting sound, cheeks pink from her earlier efforts. Her hand kept up a slow pump as she pinned Fareeha with a soft glare, her chin resting on her pubic bone next to her working hand. “You’ve had your chance to show me just who I was meant for.” She moved up to lay an open mouthed kiss on the matemark before crawling slowly up Fareeha’s body, kissing her neck, cheek, and then her lips. Angela grinned as Fareeha immediately deepened the kiss, nearly frantic with lust.

 

Angela gave her hips a sultry shake, teasing Fareeha’s proud tip with her dripping folds. “I think,” the blonde said against plump lips, slowly easing herself back onto the thick shaft. “It’s time you were reminded where  _ you _ belonged.” And with the last word, she seated herself fully, moaning deeply into Fareeha’s kiss as her tight walls were spread, muscles quivering to accept Fareeha’s size.

 

The alpha thrust upwards again, but Angela simply moved with her. The blonde nipped gently at Fareeha’s lip, her own mouth quirked in a grin. As if to remind Fareeha of the desired pace, Angela slowly sank back down her length, her muscles quaking with restraint. Fareeha groaned and let her head fall back to the pillow in frustration, but Angela followed her with a small laugh, catching her in a teasing kiss.

 

Their kiss became gentle along with the soft roll of her hips as she slowly rode her alpha. While Angela knew her alpha was nearing her breaking point, the gentle motions were near torture to her heat rattled body as well. The novelty of not only her alpha submitting to her, but the controlling of her own body’s need to be taken was ramping up the fire burning through her core. Trembling pale fingers carded through black silk, golden beads clinking against each other. With a final peck to full lips, Angela ended the kiss though her eyes remained locked with heated umber. 

 

Angela gave her hips a few quick, powerful rolls as she sat up, teasing the cock within her with the promise of release. Fareeha’s hands twitched before moving to grip Angela’s calves, squeezing desperately as a testament to her dwindling restraint. With a few more grinding thrusts, Angela leaned back, her weight braced on her hands. 

 

She slowly slid up the length of Fareeha’s straining cock and she grinned as she saw her mate’s sooty gaze drop to where they joined. Fareeha quickly moved to brace herself on her elbows, eager to take in the full display of the blonde spread over her. Her tongue darted out to wet full lips as Angela worked her tight pussy over her soaked length. Angela twisted her hips just so and the thick tip brushed against her front wall and the resulting clench of velvet nearly overwhelmed the alpha, her head dropping back between quaking shoulders with a moan.

 

A ghost of fingertips over the matemark on her hip brought Fareeha’s attention back to her omega and the sight that greeted her was nearly her undoing. Angela began small, short thrusts, stimulating her front wall as she worked her clit. Little wimpers fell from her lips, her own head rolling on her shoulders as she drove herself into a frenzy.

 

Angela’s lips parted in a pleasured grin before she tucked her lip between her teeth, eyebrows knitting over closed eyes as she fought off the orgasm a bit longer, lavishing in the licks of lust-fueled fire coursing through her. Her hands moved slowly, trembling, to Fareeha’s. She gave the Egyptian’s hands a comforting squeeze before moving them to her hips. 

 

As soon as Fareeha’s hands closed over Angela’s gyrating hips, she slammed her hips up, strong grip pulling Angela into the motion. The omega’s eyes rolled back, orgasm crashing through her. Angela dipped forward, shaking hands bracing herself on Fareeha’s shoulders, the muscles in her legs trembling as Fareeha kept up a slow thrust, extending the waves of pleasure. The alpha pulled nearly out before slowly sliding into gripping heat, the fat head of her cock brushing against Angela’s front wall.

 

Angela’s fingers weakly gripped her alpha’s shoulders and she cried out, hips weakly twisting to replicate the overstimulation. 

 

Fareeha smirked, hand sliding down to tease at Angela’s clit with her thumb, her hips crashing up into Angela and combined, the two sensations sent a lightning strike of an orgasm through the blonde.

 

Cries of pleasure morphed to trembling whimpers as Angela curled against Fareeha’s chest, counting the frantic beats of her mate’s pounding heart to ground herself after two rapid fire peaks. Fareeha slowly pulled her cock free, shushing and comforting the omega as she shivered. With a gentle nudging, Fareeha shifted Angela to her back, calloused hands smoothing over pale flesh. 

 

The alpha calmed her mate, slowly bringing her down from her extreme high with butterfly kisses and gentle caresses. “I’m yours.” She whispered against Angela’s stomach. Fareeha kissed her way up, dragging her tongue over a peaked nipple before closing her teeth lightly over the nub of sensitive flesh before withdrawing. “You’re mine.” She moved up to kiss the mark against Angela’s neck. “No one will change that.” Fareeha promised, sealing her words with another kiss to the matemark.

 

Blue eyes cracked open as a pale hand snaked down to grip Fareeha’s slick cock. Angela gave her a firm pump, a vow of ‘yours’ on a breath. 

 

Fareeha grunted, her hips jerking at the attention. She gazed down at the blonde, a bit of worry creasing her brow. “So soon?” When Angela merely mewled, gave her cock another sensual pass and nodded, Fareeha sat back on her knees. The alpha gently tugged Angela’s hand away, bringing it to her lips to drop kisses along the knuckles. “Angela, you had quite a peak, are you sure you’re ready?”

 

Angela nodded, a leg moving to hook behind Fareeha’s waist. “Very.” The omega all but cooed.

 

Fareeha wrapped a hand under the leg at her side, shifting it onto her shoulder as she leaned forward, Angela shifting toward her side to make the position more comfortable. Fareeha caught Angela’s gaze, holding it pointedly as she started to sink once more into wet heat, on alert for any sign of pain. Once she was fully seated with no issue, Fareeha began to move, slow and purposeful thrusts, fully withdrawing before pressing deep. Full lips pressed sensual kisses against the calf on her shoulder. The alpha’s arms began to quake as she held herself above Angela, muscles already taxed from the teasing and slow buildup.

 

Angela noticed her alpha’s plight and with a small roll of her hips, she spoke. “More, Fareeha.”

 

The Egyptian’s slow thrusts paused for a moment before resuming. “This is about you. I saw-” She explained with a shake of her head, giving her a meaningful look. “I saw your face when she turned her sights on me. I want you to know I’m here.” Another kiss to Angela’s calf and Fareeha’s hand moved to grip her mate’s fingers. “I’ll always be yours.”

 

Angela hummed as she tugged Fareeha closer with the leg slung over her shoulder, her hand digging into dark hair to pull her into a deep kiss. “Of course you’re mine. Just as I’m yours.” Angela spoke quietly between them before squeezing the cock buried deep within her. “So stop holding back and  _ fuck  _ me.”

 

WIth a growl, Fareeha pulled away and shifted Angela to lay properly on her back before grabbing up both legs and, with her large hands just behind Angela’s knees, spread her open, pressing Angela’s thighs into the mattress. A tease of a broad cockhead was Angela’s only warning before Fareeha thrust inside her, holding herself deep before picking up a quick and brutal pace. Angela’s feet twitched and her eyes rolled back as Fareeha bottomed out, tip pressing firmly against her cervix. “Is this what you wanted, ya amar?” Another thrust against her deepest wall, Angela mewling as pleasure rocketed up her spine. “Me pounding into you? My cock spreading you open?”

 

Angela’s chants of ‘yes yes yes’ were nearly drowned out by the lewd sounds of wet flesh on flesh and Fareeha’s low growls of pleasure.

 

The alpha slowed, her cock buried deep within her mate as she moved to rest on her elbows, hands tucking beneath Angela’s shoulders as the blonde’s legs rested against Fareeha’s bulging biceps. With a low moan, Fareeha picked up her motions once more, slower but just as powerful from the new position. Her teeth grazed over the pale column of flesh before her, seeking the matching mark. Her hot breath ghosted over Angela’s neck on every thrust and the blonde moaned, her walls clenching, as Fareeha closed her teeth over the mark. 

 

The mouthful of flesh between Fareeha’s teeth was held firm, teeth imprinting but not breaking the skin and Fareeha rutted into her mate. Angela quivered around her, slowly climbing back to the peak she’d visited twice already. Fareeha herself was close but held back, instead she twisted her hips to assault her omega’s front wall on every stroke.

 

“Please please please.” Angela begged. Every nerve in her body was on fire.

 

Fareeha released her grip on her mate’s mark, peppering the red flesh with kisses before allowing a bit of her alpha tenor to tint her next words. “Come for me.”

 

Angela whimpered, her walls fluttering around the large cock still pounding into her pussy.   
  
“Give me one more, Angela.” Three quick thrusts and Angela was breaking apart, her cries nearly deafening as she released, walls clenching tight. Fareeha moaned, her forehead pressing into Angela’s shoulder as she kept up a brisk pace, drawing out Angela’s orgasm and giving her knot time to begin forming. “That’s a good girl.” She praised the omega with a kiss to the temple as she writhed beneath Fareeha, begging for more more more. Fareeha leaned back, her hands smoothing over Angela’s thighs in a calming gesture.Fareeha chuckled as Angela scrambled to grip her hips, frantically trying to pull her alpha closer. “You’ve got to relax love, if you want all of it.”

 

With a wanton moan, Angela complied relaxing her walls but eagerly grinding on Fareeha’s thick shaft. 

 

Fareeha groaned deep in her chest at the eager omega beneath her, catching a pale reaching hand in her own and kissing the palm. A bitten moan and Fareeha was fully seated, her omega clenching around the swelling knot at her base as Angela fell into another orgasm, Fareeha releasing along with her with a rumbling growl.

 

The buildup had been worth it, Fareeha realized as spots swam before her eyes, her cock spilling her seed deep within her mate. The rush of warmth pulled another quivering tremble of velvet walls from Angela and Fareeha twitched as another spurt filled the omega.

 

A few small spikes of pleasure streaked through the couple as they lay catching their breath. Once the sensations began to calm, Fareeha leaned back on her heels and slowly eased Angela’s legs down to the bed one at a time, paying special attention to massaging the muscles that were no doubt burning from the position they’d found themselves in.

 

When Angela’s legs were comfortably resting against Fareeha’s hips, she gave a tiny squeeze, the movement causing Fareeha to hiss as her overly sensitive cock was milked further. The alpha pinned Angela with a playful glare. “Enough of that.”

 

Angela opened her mouth to respond but a soft chime interrupted her. 

 

“Chief Amari, your presence is required in interrogation.”

 

Fareeha sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I’m a bit… disposed at the moment, Athena. Please let the commander know I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

 

“Acknowledged.”

 

Angela threaded her fingers through her alpha’s with an understanding smile. Her quiet laugh faded to a pleasured breath as Fareeha shifted her hips, testing their tie. Angela threw the alpha her own playful glare.   
  
Fareeha shrugged cockily. “Revenge, doctor.” 

 

A gentle quiet dropped around them, the moments spent with shared looks and quiet promises of love. A dark hand smoothed over Angela’s stomach, delighting in the small tremors in the muscle as the omega’s spent body sluggishly tried to clench around Fareeha’s shrinking knot.

 

Fareeha shifted her weight and allowed herself to slip free of Angela’s soaked walls, but not before plunging three fingers deep, keeping her come there a bit longer. “Mine.” Fareeha reminded her mate. Angela squirmed, a staccato breath escaping as a weak orgasm teased her frayed nerves at Fareeha’s possessive smirk. She leaned forward and kissed Angela, the blonde holding her close before releasing her with a deep kiss and a whispered ‘yours.’

 

The Egyptian stood with a frustrated sigh, picking up a random bit of clothing to quickly clean herself off. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

 

Angela had already curled up on her side, the blankets tucked under her chin as she bathed in the sensation of spent muscles and a thoroughly used pussy. She perked up as Fareeha tugged on pants and a tight fitting t-shirt and made for the door. “Not showering?”

 

Fareeha merely smirked and left.

 

* * *

 

Fareeha slammed her keycard against the reader next to the door to Interrogation One. The door slid to the side, revealing a bound and techless Moira facing the far wall. The door shut behind the alpha with a hiss of finality, and Fareeha stood by the door waiting for the moment that-

 

Moira tensed, back straightening.

 

Fareeha smirked as Moira realized just  _ who _ was in the room by smell alone, the combination of sex, come and pure  _ Angela _ filling the small room. The alpha puffed up, sauntering over to lean a hip against the table in the middle of the room. She waited for Moira to acknowledge her, but the older woman sat and stared at a spot on the wall. Fareeha’s eyes narrowed before she gripped Moira’s chin, calloused fingertips discoloring the skin from the pressure as she turned Moira to face her.

 

The Irish woman covered her grimace well as her nose was assaulted by Fareeha’s essence. 

 

Fareeha leaned down, alpha tenor clear in her words. “Don’t  _ ever _ threaten what’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome and will usually be replied to within the day, so if you have any questions or concerns, drop me a line! 
> 
> If you would rather chat one on one, I have many venues for that:
> 
> Tumblr: lunari-writes.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @lunari_writes  
> Discord: Lunari#4875  
> Bnet: Lunari#11128


End file.
